Selfishness and its Benefits
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: The war is over, and life should be perfect. But it isn't. Zuko x Katara


**Selfishness and its Benefits**

**Pairings: Zuko x Katara**

**Number of words: 897**

**Summary: It should be perfect. But it _isn't. _**

**Author's comment: Yes I know this genre has been done to death, but I just wanted to have a take on it. They are just a very hot couple together.**

* * *

><p>It is over, and they have <em>won<em>. The Fire Lord and Azula are defeated, and all is well on the earth.

Everything is perfect, at first.

Katara returns to her tribe to help in rebuilding it. Aang visits every so often, whenever he is not saving the world, and is always tender and sweet.

She tries very hard not to think of fire and heat and soft gold eyes.

**...**

Meanwhile, Zuko works hard to keep the peace in his kingdom, and steals moments with Mai whenever he can. Everything seems perfect, but that is only on the surface and he denies this every single time he kisses her moon pale skin.

**...**

It isn't long before they all meet again for a celebration. Sokka's joy is unrestrained and Suki is glowing as everyone clamours around with congratulations.

Katara and Zuko have not seen each other for close to a year, and when they embrace, Katara has to fight off a blush and Zuko has to remember to let her go.

_You haven't changed at all,_she says to break the awkward silence that followed.

You _have,_ he says. He cannot take his eyes off her - she has grown very beautiful. Her cheeks flush at his words.

Then Mai and Aang sweep them away from each other, and the two are left with hammering hearts and the disquieting feeling that something very precious is missing.

**...**

The years pass and Katara can feel the pressure on her to marry Aang. Everyone expects her to - after all, he is so in love with her. It scares her that she isn't sure she feels the same way. But she can't say this aloud. She is afraid to hurt him, not after everything they have been through together. And she is afraid to be selfish, of all those she would hurt if she took what she wanted –

**...**

Zuko avoids the subject on marriage with Mai for as long as he can. She hints at it in other ways though. When they are alone, she kisses him wild until it is all he can do to stop himself from giving her what she wants. But it would be wrong, and he knows this.

Alone at night, he thinks of warm blue eyes and closes his own, wishing. Just wishing.

**...**

Each time Katara brings up the subject of a future - a future without Aang - he will change the subject. It is almost as though he _knows_. And he is not the only one afraid of what comes after.

**...**

As the days pass, Zuko has the feeling that he has to speak to Mai. He is so afraid to hurt her though, and always finds reasons not to.

**...**

It takes a while but Katara starts to wonder just why the hell does she do what _she_wants instead of always doing everything to please others.

**...**

And it takes time, but Zuko finally realizes Mai would never really be happy with him. Not when he is constantly thinking of warm blue eyes _what an oxymoron that sounds, but it is true _and a sweet smile.

**...**

Katara leaves home without telling anyone, carrying her guilt and a heavy heart. She has no idea what comes next but she knows for sure that she cannot come back

.**...**

Zuko makes his way to his room, hands and teeth clenched. It is done. He has no idea what Katara will say but he knows that there was no way he could have continued with Mai.

It may be the right thing to do, but it still _hurts_.

**...**

It is late at night when Zuko wakes with a tear stained face. Blue eyes glimmer in the dark, staring at him, and he is sure he is dreaming.

_Hey, _she says casually, as though she breaks into heavily guarded palaces on a frequent business.

He blinks. _Hey,_ he says in reply, too stunned to say anything else.

She sits on the edge of his bed. Even in the dark, she can see his cheeks are red. She doesn't blame him.

_So_, she says, her heart in her mouth. _I just came here to tell you that I left Aang._

He can barely trust himself to hope. _Are you sure?_

She winces, imagining the pain she must have caused the young Avatar. _Yeah, I am,_she says softly.

Even though her face is expressionless, her hands clench his silk sheets tightly, trembling. He wants to touch her, pull her close, but he doesn't dare.

_I just broke up with Mai,_he admits.

Her head jerks up, and her eyes are filled with so much _longing _it hurts to look at.

Zuko knows now, and relief and gratitude and pure happiness chokes him.

_Are you sure?_ she asks. It is strange, how she doesn't ask _why_. It's almost as though she knows herself.

_Yeah,_he says, his voice husky. Then because he is tired of always wanting and never taking, he leans forward and kisses her.

Katara is stunned, but not for very long and she starts kissing him back.

She tastes clean, like salt and water.

**...**

When daylight creeps through the window and along the floor, they both stir from the tangle of sheets and limbs and give the other a sleepy smile.

This time, it is perfect.

**_End._**


End file.
